Mystery Beyond Mystery Dungeon
by Setus
Summary: My story? My journey beyond the dungeons we have? Beyond that of Mt Freeze, Mt Faraway, Wyvern Hill and Joyous Tower? Oh all right. I'll tell you the tale.


Hello everyone! This is my second fic with Pokemon theme, although you won't find the 1st one anymore since i took it down.

this story is a mixture of concepts from Mystery Dungeon and the usual trainer-pokemon world. and everything is told from a view point of a Pokemon, i won't say who, but you'll probably guess it at the end of the chapter. hence everything is said by this one pokemon, no others.

Note, this story is based on concepts during my play of Mystery Dungeon so my selection of pokemon may be different from yours.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything here, except maybe the storyline for chapters ahead.

* * *

Oh hello, I guess you guys are the ones coming to interview me huh? Uh ok, let's get this on shall we?

So where do you want me to start? From the beginning? Beginning of what? My entire life? My journey to the outside world?

Oh, I see. Well I'll do a summary of what happened before the journey then I'll talk in details.

So first, well you know all of us come from eggs. No, I happened to be the only child, my mum raised me for a while before she died. My dad? Well, he died too, on a rescue mission. Yeah I'm proud to be his son. One day I'm going to be just like dad. Anyway… huh? Who's that behind…

Oh him, well that's my pal, Raichu. We are best pals since… let's see… a long time that is, really long time. What? Is he ok? Yeah he's fine, that's just one of his, uh, zone-outs. Give him a moment and he'll be…

Hey buddy! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!! AND STOP ZAPPING THAT… oh dang. HEY NOCTOWL! Stop that, ok? Return him back to his original state or I swear I'll burn all your feathers! Yes I mean it. Oh yeah, well check this out, what's this on my back? I believe they are called 'wings'. Don't think you're the only one around here who flies.

Buddy, you ok? Yeah, very likely story… like I'll believe you…

Anyway back to the interview. So I was here for a while, met Pikachu, that's that Raichu there before he evolved. We formed a rescue team and did quite a lot of cool stuffs together. And eventually we grew up, evolved, yada yada yada. We were best friends, we had lots of other team members we met on missions and the dungeons, and it was cool. Yeah, it was way cool. There are no words I can use to describe the joy we had on missions. We still do missions now, though not those D-ranks or C-ranks anymore. Hey, someone has to do those S-rank A-rank missions right?

Oh yeah, back to the tale. One day, I was snoozing somewhere… some beach after visiting a friend at his friend area, I heard a distant thunder. So I opened my eyes, and whatever greeted me wasn't that nice. I saw Raichu flirting with a female Pikachu. Yeah duh! Don't tell me you guys haven't spotted the obvious difference between a male and female Pikachu? Oh my Ho-Oh… it's the tail! Gosh, look at the tail. Yes, that ziggy zaggy tail. There's a groove on the female's tail that makes it look like a top of a heart shape…

Gosh… Whatever, beyond my flirtatious pal was this slightly…

Yeah I just called you flirtatious. Weren't you going out with… yeah right! You're just jealous I got the juicy parts of this adventures pal. Don't worry your turn would come. And that time please keep your hormones under control thanks.

Yeah, sorry about that. So I saw this slightly dark portion of the sky far away. Then there's this occasional rumble or a small faint flash. Yes, anyone with a brain would know there's a thunderstorm somewhere. But the thing is that as far as missions and exploration goes, no one has ventured in that direction before. Well doesn't it sort of interest you that besides our Frosty Forest or Mountain Faraway there's still unexplored land?

Well it sort of struck something in me so I decided to find out. No he didn't come with me. Apparently 'Rai Rai' found a new girlfriend 'Pika Pika'… Eww… I'm getting goose bumps… eww… Ah either way, they went on a vacation at Lightning Field. Yeah, exactly… the guy is good at flirting but he is totally clueless about dating spots… vacation spots I mean…

No, we're not talking about you, Raichu! Continue slaughtering that tree for your training pal. Although Beedrill won't be happy when he comes back…

Anyway I don't usually go on missions without old Raichu, so I decided to ask Blastoise to take over running the rescue team. I think he's dying to be the leader for once, ever since he got that fan club chasing after him. So that leaves me with plenty of time, provided Raichu doesn't get zapped anytime too soon. I decided to go ask Xatu about that, since Alakazam and his team went on mission. So I went up Great Canyon. It's kind of easy that time, since I didn't have to go by the dungeon method; I just flap my wings and soar up. And as usual, Xatu was there, with his eyes glued to the horizon permanently.

So I told Xatu what I saw that day. Well, you know how that guy talks. So in the end all I got was that there are humans living across the seas, and something about peace and harmony existing between humans and us and this and that. Then he mentioned something about some nameless human, and Ninetales, then Gardevoir. Whatever it is, I ended up flying back to Mountain Clef feeling, uh, confused and blurred. It's like, I went there to get the cloud of confusion to clear up, but in the end the cloud got thicker and darker…

It wasn't such a bad state anyway, since now we know there are humans living there, and that people and our kind existed together. And Ninetales or Gardevoir have the answer to all. So let's narrow it down shall we? There is only one famous Ninetales around here and no famous Gardevoir around. Naturally, it would be Ninetales next on the list.

So the next day I went to Mountain Freeze. Again, I decided to fly instead of treading the floors, stopping occasionally for a rest and an apple or two. What? Was I afraid? Nah, why should I be? I mean, yeah there will be some Shellgon or Glalie popping out, but I've got it covered, with these X-ray Specs. They're handy, especially if you're trying avoiding possible hostilities during tight times. Anyway I reached the peak quite soon. Then Ninetales was there, so I greeted this, uh… senior, and he's nice, you know, talks nicely, smiles occasionally, that sort of thing. Then Ninetales told me about the tale about a human, or rather two humans.

Long time ago, there was a human with his Gardevoir. Well, Ninetales is known for its longevity and the power comes from its nine tails. So this human wanted to gain the power of longevity sort of grabbed one of Ninetale's tails. Then to punish the human, Ninetales tried to put a curse on the human. Well, here's the part where it got weird. Gardevoir jumped in front of the human and took full blast of the curse, and instead of helping Gardevoir, the human fled the scene. So in the end Gardevoir was left without a proper soul or body…

Yeah, when I first heard it I was freaked out. I mean, that Gardevoir's fate is worse than death isn't it? It's like… urgh…

Then the next part of this legend is that some time later, in the midst of a period of nature disasters, a human was transformed into a Charmander. And he was picked up by a Pikachu. And the Charmander told Pikachu that he was a human once, although Pikachu had his doubts about the sanity of Charmander, he still befriends him and invited him to form a rescue team with him. So in the end, they visited Xatu, who recognized the Charmander as a human once, then said something about his transformation is closely related to the disasters at happening at that time. And just so happened that a Gengar was eavesdropping and went around spreading the news and convinces that the balance of nature was upset because of Charmander.

Well the Pikachu believes otherwise, all the while believing in Charmander. So in the end the two of them became fugitives, escaping from the various rescue teams who were on the misleading information to restore peace.

At that point when Ninetales told me that, yeah, I know you guys are thinking the same thing. It sounded as if we are the ones, as in me and Raichu, we were the Charmander and Pikachu in the legend. Well, I can safely tell you that we are not, since I know my mum, and I'm not a human and Pikachu was still sleeping in his mother's room when I first met him.

Whichever way it is, the two heroes of the legend went far and they met dangers along the way. But perseverance and the strength of their friendship pulled them through the journey. On the way they were joined by Absol, who was on a quest to find out what was the cause of the disasters. So in the end, after escaping here and there, they were finally caught up. Up in Mountain Freeze, right in that cavern I was in listening to Ninetales, Team Alakazam Charizard Tyranitar and the three were about to fight when Ninetales stopped them. He cleared the Charmander's name, saying that he isn't the human who tried to grab his tail, that the disasters weren't because of Charmander, and that a greater danger is coming because of the awakening of Groudon.

What? Are they the same Alakazam? Yeah, I'll come to that later.

Well the thing is that Team ACT, short for the Alakazam Charizard Tyranitar, they volunteered to go stop Groudon. But days came by and they still weren't back. So Charmander and Pikachu were rather worried, so another team was formed, by Golem, Blastoise and Octillery, team leaders from three rescue teams to go in after Team ACT. But somehow, they returned a couple of days later, defeated. So Charmander and Pikachu took up the rescue job.

They went into Magma Cavern, and in the depths they found Tyranitar and Charizard defeated, and Alakazam was fighting alone, who was eventually defeated. So Charmander and Pikachu took the baton and defeated Groudon.

Yeah it sounds like some other twilight zone. I mean anyone would be thinking, 'how can two little kids defeat the great legendary Groudon when the Elites of the rescue teams have already failed'? But then again, that's what happened. It's up to you to believe.

So the story goes is that they returned as heroes, but celebration was brief when Xatu telepathy-ed them some dreadful news about a meteor is going to heading this way and that the meteor was the cause of the disasters happening around. And the only way to destroy it was to use the power of Rayquaza, who lives in Sky Tower. The only problem is that for the two to go is that they can't fly, but Alakazam and Xatu and someone forged this Teleport Gem, which would teleport them to Sky Tower.

So long story short, they went up there, Rayquaza was less than cooperative, a fight broke out, Rayquaza lost, decided to help and blasted the meteor with his Hyper Beam, hence saving the world.

Well, when they return, they were back at Great Canyon. That was where the Charmander started rising into the sky, in a sort of 'leaving the world' kind of way. Then everything was clear. Charmander was a human who was transformed into our kind to save the world. And now his mission is over, it's time for him to leave. Naturally, everyone, was sad, and in Pikachu's case, devastated. But after disappearing, Charmander thought back and realized that he just left a great friend, perhaps the greatest friend he had in his life behind. So in the midst of everything, he decided to go back.

Then the legend ends with a scene outside the team's base, with Pikachu crying in a horribly devastated way at the entrance and the entire townsfolk surrounding him. And a light descends behind them, revealing the hero Charmander, who everyone was overjoyed to see, especially Pikachu. So they continued doing missions like before, with some history writing stories.

Well, yeah, I couldn't help myself but sort of shed a few tears when I heard the story. You guys would anyway. Oh, well, uh… guys, relax! Yu-hu… uh… is that guy ok? Oh, it's a she… sorry. You need a hankie or something? And your notepad is soaking…

What? I didn't make them cry! The legend was really touching. Yeah, for your information, Raichu, I shed a few tears back in Mountain Freeze, while you brawled like a baby when you heard about it! Gosh, who's the crybaby now… hey, what's that noise?

WHAT THE! WHAT DID YOU DO BUDDY? OH MY HO-OH! RUN! BEEDRILL ATTACK!

Guys you better run! Tell you what! Come by the team base and I'll continue the story!

Buddy this is entirely your fault! YOUR FAULT!!!!

* * *

So how was this chapter? Main adventures starts next chapter. Drop me a review on the way out? thanks in advance. 


End file.
